Xa Pi Academy
Main Article: Michelle __TOC__ School Starts! "Mish! I'm so glade to see you again!" A dark blonde-haired girl started a conversation with Michelle; and touched the brown-haired girl's shoulder. Her name is Melissa Xuan Ni; a student of Xa Pi Academy and as well, our Mish's most loyal, trustworthy, helpful and kind best-friend. Despite having her sur-name to be Xuan Ni;- she is actually a combination between American-Chinese, much like Michelle did. "Mel! It's been a long time since I last saw you, perhaps before the school's one week holidays." Michelle replied and touched her friend's shoulder as well. "You must be having a really nice trips since you are from a rich family." "Yeah... if I wasn't mistaken, I went to Japan last week along with my parents" "Wow! What did you do there? Any interesting places?" Michelle asked in curiosity. "Well, first we visited the Tokyo International Airport and take a look around it. The place is very clean and the floor almost make me slips." "After that? You go home?" Michelle started joke. "Na... we took the taxi and wander off around Tokyo. I just love how the streets were just way too crowded with the Japanesies" Uuumm.. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We did visits Osaka. The town structures are just nice! If you take a look from above. The town was designed in a square shapes!" Melissa cut off Michelle's predictable "uumm"... "Wow! How about the foods there?" KKKRRRIINGG!!!! The bell has just ring. All of the students fasten their footsteps and enter their respective classes. "Sorry Mish, let's continue again at class!" "Aaww. Okay then!" ''Michelle's voice sounds like she is a bit dissapointed. Both Michelle and Melissa rashed into their classrooms at the same speeds;- racing against each other about who would win the races about entering the class first. But at the same time, they are doing it in a friendly manners, nothing at all including rivalry. Class Time! The first bell has rang, and all the students entered their respective classes. Michelle and Melissa;- both whom studied in the same class, Class 4E - were having some good time talking about their holidays. ''"Osaka is really nice! I just love how the sweet japanese dumplings were made, and how do they really taste! Just thinking about them is enough to make my saliva flow out!" Melissa giggled. "Well, I think it is called as "Dango" isn't it? I've eaten fews before; I think it is the one that my mom's made." Michelle continued the converse. "Is it that tasty when compared to the dangos made by a real Japanesie?" "Japanesie? What the hell in the world is that?" "My special terms for "Japanese" people, well you know, some Japanese dude can be really HOT ya' know!" "For you, but I prefer Korean guys better" The two girls were laughing, giggling while closing their mouth using their palms. It continued for a brief ten seconds until... "Mish! Mel!" a boy reach into them as he sits at the table in front of them. "Chei Lan!" Both Michelle and Melissa answered to the boy's greeting. If someone looks properly at him, Chei Lan is 100% a Chinese boy. He can be considered as attractive either;- according to our Melissa, Chei Lan possesses a pure white skin, well-toned body, small eyes and a handsome face. He almost looked like a Japanese, but he is really not one. "Oh... c'mon girls! Get me in into your little chat, I also liked "Japanesie" things because most of the girls look hot! Like you Michelle." Chei Lan continued "Haha! Mish got a half-japanese mom, so that should explain why" Melissa stated while "laughing". "Don't forget about Canadian bloodline as well!" The three students were laughing. Although they looked happy, Michelle realized that Melissa is just faking her smile and laugh. Michelle knews that Melissa liked Chei Lan; but Chei Lan liked her. It's kind of cruel, but what can they do about feelings. Suddenly "Oh look! It is not our mischievous trouble-makers, Michelle Valentine?" A girl, named Clara Chan - appears out of the blue and started to insults Michelle. Ever since Michelle and Clara entered the same Academy; Clara has shown the traits and signs of disliking Michelle;- ignoring Michelle whenever she ask a questions, asking her to go away, and refuse to made the same school project when put inside a team with Michelle. Surprisingly, Clara's hatred towards Michelle were caused by an unknown reason and she started to taunted Michelle ever since the last year of school. Indeed, Clara was actually one of the Top Students inside the academy. Although she is not as clever as Melissa or Chen is, she gained popularity through her family's influences and wealth. However, Clara didn't really have any loyal friends whom stayed by her side during any situation. In fact, she hates to be around people and only took their compliments as a "bluff for money"; perhaps that should explain why nobody liked her. "What again do you want princess? You can't even pronounce my surname correctly and yet you bitch around here early in the morning." Michelle replied with another hot sentences. "I care not for your surname or what so ever, it is not really my problems. BUT, you should know that most of Xa Pi Academy's budget came from my parents. And I don't this school's name to be doomed by a student like you, Michelle." Clara pointed her index finger towards Michelle. "What did Michelle do to you until you hate her this much?" Chen Lai stepped out to protects Michelle. "Shut Up! Noob students should only open their books and read and study and get good results. This is between me and Michelle." "He's right! What is your point coming over here and states about your almighty fuckin' influences over a damned rich fucking family. It makes no sense!" Xuan Ni started to throw slur words. "Hmph! Noobish like you guys never learn anything did you know that? And you Michelle, letting your friends fighting for you. That is such a cowardice! Why? Speechless enough because you cannot utter any words? Hhmpphh??" Clara begin taunting Michelle again. "I'm actually way too lazy to deal with a rich kids but yet stupid person like you. I, Melissa and Chen were only having fun chatting around. What is wrong with that? And why did you say I bring this school's name into doom?" Michelle finally voiced out. "Cause' you are a terrible person. Even from the start Mishy." Clara replied before leaving the places and went into her class, 4B. "What is her problems? I didn't do anything at all!" Michelle was struck by the way of how Clara treated her. "I think she is jealous. And that manners of her simply screams for revenge." Xuan Ni tried to ease her friend. "How about, after school, we team up and have some payback? How that sounds to you guys?" Chen Lai stated. "You're gonna' hit a girl Chen?" Michelle asked. "No, but I will play some cruel pranks to her." "Chen, think carefully, her parents got influences inside this school, doing something to her would results with us meeting her family and Miss Wong" "That's why I said; prank her OUTSIDE of school area. Do you understand?" "Mel?" Evil smirk formed in Michelle's face. Melissa didn't reply with words, but instead; an eyes blink. It is pretty much obvious that these three guys have some evil plans inside their minds. And everything is just for Clara Chan. A few seconds later... "Okay class! Take out your History Textbook, we are going to learn a new unit today." Michelle's History teacher approached the class and already started the lesson. "But Miss! How about the greeting?" Chei Lan (we already know him before), the 4E Class Monitor interfere. "Oh... sorry" Recess Time! Again... Going Back Home. Category:Stories Category:Fan fiction